IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE
by naughtywolf
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang dinamakan 'Friends with Benefits'. Perjalanan seks mereka selalu dilakukan hampir setiap malam. Hingga pada suatu hari Baekhyun memberikan hadiah menggiurkan untuk Chanyeol yang melibatkan orang ketiga. Kumpulan oneshoot mesum HUNHAN/KAISOO/CHANBAEK
1. Handsome Bell Boy Get Lucky

**Handsome Bell Boy Get Lucky**

.

.

.

 _Summary: __Luhan si aktris sekaligus penyanyi terkenal dan seksi menemukan si Bell Boy tampan sedang mengendus pakaian dalamnya. Hukuman apa yang akan Luhan berikan pada si Bell Boy tampan?_

.

.

.

Aku telah bekerja di _Exodus Hotel_ selama dua hari, ketika aku mendengar seorang karyawan memberitahukan Xi Luhan dan rombongannya tiba di tengah malam, dan saat ini sedang bermain-main di area kolam renang di lantai bawah.

Sepertinya si gadis manja itu (dan selusin bodyguard yang di pekerjakannya) menggunakan tali tiang pembatas di sekitaran kolam renang yang mana membuat pelanggan yang lain mengeluh.

Setelah menyelesaikan shift pagi ku, aku dijadwalkan untuk beristirahat dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang menjadi keributan, dan berharap untuk melihat sekilas si aktris sekaligus penyanyi dalam balutan bikini.

Ketika aku berjalan melewati lobi, tiba-tiba aku mendepatkan pencerahan, dan menyadari bahwa kapasitas ku sebagai seorang _Bell Boy_ , aku sebenarnya memiliki akses ke kamarnya. Bisakah aku benar-benar lolos begitu saja? Aku jadi penasaran.

Dengan satu jam penuh istirahat yang aku miliki, aku naik ke lantai lima dan dengan hati-hati menyelinap ke kamar sang penyanyi. Sesampainya di dalam aku memanggil untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa aku memang memiliki seluruh ruang untuk diriku sendiri, dan lega menemukan tempat itu kosong.

Cukup menggelikan, kamar ini tampak berantakan dengan pakaian dan koper yang tersebar di seluruh lantai dan perabotan.

Untungnya bagiku ini tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melacak kopernya, yang mana aku segera menggeledah, dan dengan cepat menemukan kunci dan dompetnya. Aku membolak-balik kartu identitasnya sebelum aku melemparkannya ke samping dan menggeledah lebih jauh ke dalam tasnya.

Luhan tampaknya membawa beberapa bikini yang dimilikinya, yang sebagian besar baru-baru ini dibeli sesuai dengan label toko mereka.

Kemudian aku menemukan sebuah tas yang lebih kecil tempat dia menyimpan pakaian yang lebih intim, dan mengeluarkan dua celana dalam yang sangat seksi, salah satunya masih hangat untuk disentuh.

"Bingo." Aku menyeringai, ketika aku menyadari ternyata ini adalah celana dalam yang sama yang dia pakai sebelum dia menggantinya menjadi bikini dengan motif Zebra.

Pikiran itu sendiri membuat penisku berkedut, saat aku menghirup aroma memabukkan dan berjalan ke jendela untuk melihat Luhan dan kelompoknya bermain-main di kolam renang di lantai bawah.

Aku terkekeh ketika aku melihat para bodyguard dan pelayan melayani setiap keinginannya. Aku merasa ini ironis dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan teman-temannya seperti mereka memiliki tempat ini. Namun, di sini aku berada di kamar pribadi mereka dan mengendus celana dalamnya.

Menikmati waktu bahagia ku ini, tidak sadar bahwa itu sudah berlangsung lama sejak aku melihat selebritis panas tersebut di tepi kolam renang. Jadi, ketika aku tiba-tiba mendengar pintu terbuka di belakang ku, aku hampir melompat keluar dari jendela!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Aku mendengar suara wanita berteriak.

Dalam sekejap aku menjatuhkan celana dalam di tangan ku dan berlari ke balkon dan berharap untuk memanjat dinding di luar dan naik ke kamar yang bersebelahan.

Itu adalah tindakan putus asa, tetapi mengingat pintu keluar utama ku dihalangi seseorang, itu adalah satu-satunya tindakan pintar menurutku. Sayangnya, pintu geser menuju balkon tersangkut koper sehingga aku hanya membuang waktu yang berharga untuk mencoba membukanya.

"Whoa…" Luhan berkata saat dia memasuki ruangan dan melihat sekeliling. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

Pada titik inilah aku akhirnya menyerah. Mereka telah melihat wajahku. Tidak mungkin jika aku meninggalkan kamar ini tanpa pengawalan polisi atau satu set borgol.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku kenal dia!" Teman Luhan yang memakai eyeliner tebal menunjuk ke arahku. "Itu pria dari lobi di bawah."

"Oh- ya benar!" seseorang dengan mata bulat menimpali. "Dia pria yang Minseok eonni bilang tampan"

Sementara para wanita sedang berspekulasi, aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melompati sebuah meja dan berlari untuk kebebasan ku, Tetapi gadis-gadis ini menghalangi ku keluar dan membanting pintu tepat di wajah ku.

"Yak! Kau pikir ke mana kau pergi?" mereka menertawakan kesialanku.

"Dengar… Ada kesalahan." Aku mencoba menjelaskan. "Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian lihat"

"Yeah-right." Si gadis bermata burung hantu yang dikenal bernama Kyungsoo, si chef terkenal mendengus. "Tidak pernah ada"

"Kau pikir kau orang pertama yang ditangkap Luhan mengintai barang-barangnya." Giliran gadis ber-eyeliner yang dikenal sebagai Selebgram bernama Byun Baekhyun mendesis. "Beri kami istirahat."

"Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi lagi padaku" Luhan menghela napas. "Ada apa _sih_ dengan _Gangnam_? Setiap kali aku datang kesini, aku menangkap seseorang yang sempurna merecoki barang-barangku."

"Kita mungkin harus memanggil polisi." temannya menyarankan.

"Tidak! Tolong. Jangan." Aku semakin panik. "Itu hanya kesalahpahaman besar. Jika aku di penjara nanti anjing ku makan apa… Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke."

"Dan aku pikir ini adalah kesalahan juga." Teman-teman Luhan berkata sambil memungut celana dalam Luhan di lantai.

"Ugh. Dasar bajingan!" Baekhyun mencemooh dari belakangku. "Berani-beraninya kau menggeledah barang-barang kami seperti ini!"

"Dasar mesum!" Kyungsoo mendesis.

Aku masih berdiri di tempat dengan tangan berada di selangkangan untuk menyembunyikan ereksi ku ketika para wanita yang mengenakan bikini secara terbuka memarahi ku. Meskipun teman-temannya yang lain masih di lantai bawah, aku mendapati diri ku kalah jumlah 3 lawan 1 dan aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselematan ku.

Kenyataannya mereka terlihat semakin bertambah marah dengan setiap menit yang berlalu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyelinap masuk ke kamar kami?" Luhan bertanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu…" Kyungsoo berbicara untuk ku. "Dia bekerja di sini, Lu Dia mungkin bisa masuk ke ruangan yang dia inginkan."

"Benarkah"

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Seperti yang diharapkan, teman-teman Luhan tampak bersemangat untuk menelepon pihak berwenang dan membuat ku diseret ke penjara, tetapi ternyata penyanyi itu sendiri tampaknya jauh lebih pemaaf daripada yang ku duga.

Aku kira di dunianya (menjadi mantan bintang cilik) telah membuatnya sedikit letih. Luhan baru berusia 23 tahun tetapi sudah menjalani kehidupan menjadi salah satu bintang umpan penjara yang paling terkenal di Asia.

"Apakah ada yang melihat kau menyelinap masuk?" Dia bertanya langsung pada ku.

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Se-sehun" Aku menjawab dengan gugup. "Oh Sehun" Sial! Kenapa aku menyebutkan nama lengkap ku.

"Apa kamu pernah melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya?"

"Tidak pernah." Aku menjawab dengan jujur.

"Ugh bullshit!" Kyungsoo berkata lalu berpura-pura batuk.

"Serius. Aku tidak pernah" Aku berusaha meyakinkan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku baru mulai bekerja hari Rabu!"

Para wanita tampak tidak percaya dengan pengakuan ku dan mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk memanggil polisi. Tetapi berkat keberuntungan, Selebriti itu merasa kasihan pada ku dan sekarang memiliki ide lain.

Yang mengejutkan semua orang dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memaafkanku, mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin memastikan aku tidak mencuri apa pun yang berharga, dan tidak ingin membuat orang dalam masalah.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Salah satu temannya terkesiap. "Lu! Kau jangan bercanda. Pria itu mengendus celana dalammu!"

"Terserah lah" Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Aku tidak peduli. Selaima dia tidak menyakiti siapa pun."

Teman-temannya tampak terkejut oleh keputusannya ini ketika mereka mulai berdebat.

Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku hampir merasa seperti telah memenangkan lotere. Bukan hanya aku diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya dan menyambar celana dalamnya, tetapi dia sekarang bersedia melepaskanku.

Tapi ketika aku dengan cepat meminta maaf dan berusaha untuk pergi, penyanyi seksi itu tiba-tiba tampak berubah pikiran dan membuat permintaan.

"Begini, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dan berpura-pura ini tidak pernah terjadi." dia berkata. "-tapi hanya jika kau menunjukkan penis mu padaku."

Cukup menggelikan aku tidak tahu siapa yang lebih terkejut dengan permintaannya ini, aku atau teman-temannya. Menyerah pada nasib ku, aku melepaskan tangan dan menutup mata ku dengan rasa malu, hanya untuk mendengar deru napas mengisi kamar ini.

"Whoa." Mereka semua terkesima

"Holy. Fuck." kata Baekhyun, lalu dia melakukan high five dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dayum." Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Penis yang indah."

Aku terkekeh mendengar komentar itu ketika aku membiarkan penis lemasku 'sepanjang sembilan inci' hanya berayun-ayun dalam angin sepoi-sepoi yang tidak ada. Menilai dari ekspresi di wajah mereka, aku curiga mereka belum pernah melihat penis seperti milikku sebelumnya.

(Setidaknya secara tidak langsung)

"Wow." Luhan tertawa geli sambil mengamati penis besarku. "Kamu cukup besar."

"- dia bahkan belum keras!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah penis ku.

Pada titik ini, penisku seperti memiliki kehidupan sendiri, karena para wanita tampak terpikat oleh penisku. Bahkan aku menyadari mereka tidak menatap mata ku untuk seterusnya.

"Jadi kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuatnya berdiri." Dia tersenyum polos." Kami semua ingin melihat seperti apa ketika penis mu ... tegang. "

"Hah?"

"Kau dengarkan!" Teman Luhan yang bernama Kyungsoo menurut ku lebih kasar membentak. "Buat penis mu berdiri, atau kami memanggil polisi."

Aku hampir tidak bisa percaya akan situasi ini, tetapi kemudian menyadari ketika aku melihat salah satu dari mereka pergi dan menyelipkan kait di pintu, mengunci kami di dalam.

Meskipun ini sangat memalukan, aku mengakui juga merasa sangat seksi.

"Lanjutkan." Luhan terdorong, ketika aku mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan mengurut penis ku dengan santai.

Aku berdiri dengan gugup di depan sekelompok wanita, dengan santai memainkan penisku. Sial, dengan tekanan saat ini aku jadi tidak bisa ereksi.

"—mungkin dia butuh bantuan." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sebelum Luhan pergi ke kopernya dan melemparkan berbagai macam pakaian ke arahku.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" katanya sambil melemparkan salah satu celana dalamnya. "Apakah itu membantu."

Aku mengambil celana dalamnya di tanganku dan membungkusnya dengan kuat di sekitar kepala penisku tetapi tidak berhasil. Mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga memang tidak bisa mendapatkan ereksi seperti ketika ku sendirian di kamar.

Aku rasa kalian bisa menyimpulkan aku menderita sindrom demam panggung akut.

"Ugh. Ini membosankan!" Baekhyun mengeluh. "Inilah sebabnya aku hanya menyukai vagina. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bangun!"

"Yak aku bisa!" Aku membentak mereka balik. "Kalian ada banyak yang melihatku sekarang. Ini membuatku takut!"

"Ugh Cepatlah! " Luhan menambahkan. "Kami hanya ingin melihat seberapa besar penis mu jika ereksi. Aku sangat tertarik."

"Yeah. Kami tahu kok." Teman Luhan yang Bi-sex bernama Baekhyun cemburu dan berkomentar.

" Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang." Aku akhirnya mengaku.

"Terlalu banyak orang di sini. Terlalu banyak tekanan."

Para wanita semua mengerang dengan kekecewaan. Lalu mereka berunding untuk memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada ku.

Semenit kemudian Luhan muncul dari kerumunan dan menyarankan agar yang lain kembali ke area kolam dan memberi kami berdua privasi.

"WHAT!" kedua wanita itu berteriak. "Apa kau serius?!"

Menilai dari reaksi terkejut mereka, aku yakin mereka sama terkejutnya seperti aku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Luhan meyakinkan mereka. "Sungguh."

Sementara teman-temannya enggan meninggalkan kami berdua, bintang muda itu meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku tidak berbahaya dan hanya penggemar mesum.

"Lagi pula…" Luhan berkata dengan rasional. "Dia bekerja di hotel. Bukannya dia orang asing."

"Kamu tidak akan menyakitinya, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika mereka keluar dari suite.

"Tentu saja tidak! "Jawabku saat Luhan menuntun teman-temannya keluar dari pintu.

"Beri kami waktu sepuluh menit, oke. "Luhan memberi tahu teman-temannya yang cemburu. "Aku akan menemuimu di bawah."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menemui kalian di bawah!" Dia menegaskan kembali.

"okay, okay." Aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka menjawab dari lorong. "Tapi dalam sepuluh menit aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu!"

Kemudian aku melihat aktris mungil itu menutup dan berbalik menghadapku. Anehnya kami berdua merasa lega bahwa kami akhirnya sendirian.

Seribu skenario melintas di kepalaku ketika aku mencoba menebak apakah dia benar-benar tertarik padaku atau hanya mencoba mengaturku.

"Apa yang lucu?" Dia bertanya

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan para penggemar mu pikirkan jika mereka tahu tentang hal ini."

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli," jawabnya kembali. "Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui tidak dapat menyakiti mereka."

Dalam sekejap sesuatu datang padaku dan tanpa peringatan aku menerjang ke depan dan mengunci pergerakan penyanyi ber-bikini itu ke pintu. Dia tersentak kaget tetapi sebelum dia bisa menjawab, aku mengambil dagunya di tanganku dan mencium bibirnya dengan keras!

Luhan panik sesaat tetapi tidak berusaha untuk melawan atau membebaskan diri. Sebaliknya, aku meraih dan meraba salah satu payudaranya yang cukup besar melalui bikini bertema bunga dan merasakan napasnya ke dalam mulutku.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya tetapi segera dia menciumku kembali dengan intensitas yang sama. Aku bisa tahu dari keengganannya bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia dengan seorang pria kelas bawah, yang anehnya hanya membuat aku semakin bersemangat.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggang mungilnya dan membuat Luhan memegang pergelangan tanganku dan mengarahkan ke pantatnya. Aku hanya terlalu senang untuk membantu karena lidah kami menari di mulut kami.

Dia terasa begitu manis hingga aku bisa menciumnya selama berhari-hari, dan dia jelas bukan gadis lugu. Dia jelas memiliki lidah yang berpengalaman dan tidak malu menggunakannya.

Penisku berdenyut saat kami berdiri saling menghisap bibir kami. Dia jelas menikmati sensasinya juga karena dia segera melanjutkan untuk menggeliat tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

Aku tidak percaya dengan perubahan perilakunya. Dia tampak seperti gadis baik-baik, lalu berubah menjadi gadis liar haus belaian.

"Kau tahu…" dia berbisik ke telingaku ketika kami berhenti untuk mengatur napas. "Aku belum pernah bersama pria yang bukan dari kalangan artis apalagi memiliki penis besar seperti mu."

Aku mencium lehernya saat lidah kecilnya yang gesit menjentikkan telingaku mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakangku.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan dengan lembut," kataku padanya. "Tapi, jujur saja. Aku sudah menebak kau akan datang pada ku"

"Oh, sangat jelas ya?" Dia tertawa manis sementara kami saling berpelukan di depan pintu.

"Ya. Terlihat sekali" Aku menyeringai. "Aku melihat caramu menatapku sebelumnya di lobi ... dan bikini ini. Apa-apaan ini!"

"Hei. Ada apa dengan bikini ku?" Dia cemberut. "Aku menyukainya."

"Ayolah," jawab ku."Kau sudah tahu seberapa menarik penampilan mu saat ini. Kau membuat kita semua gila!"

"Good" dia mengedip sebelum dia tiba-tiba mencengkeram tanganku dan mengunci tubuh ku ke pintu.

Tindakannya begitu tiba-tiba aku hampir tidak punya waktu untuk kembali sadar saat dia mulai meluncur ke bawah tubuhku dan berlutut di depanku.

Luhan menatapku dengan senyum kecil yang manis dan mulai membuka celana ku. Aku melemparkan kepalaku ke dalam ekstasi saat tangan mungilnya yang halus akhirnya melilit kemaluanku yang berotot dan meremasnya.

Cukup menggelikan dia hampir tidak bisa melilitkan jari-jarinya di sekitar lingkar pinggang ku dan tampaknya benar-benar terpesona oleh ukuran penis ku. Kenyataannya tubuhnya begitu mungil sehingga penisku hampir tampak sebesar lengannya yang aku yakin tidak akan dia lupakan.

"Kamu sangat besar." dia tersenyum padaku.

Luhan berbicara, sedikit tetesan pre-cum keluar dari ujung, dan si gadis cantik asal Beijing ini berhenti sejenak untuk mempelajarinya sebelum dia menurunkan mulutnya dan sementara menempatkan bibirnya hanya di sekitar ujung penis ku.

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar saat dia mengisap residu asin ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menggerakkan lidahnya di sepanjang batang penis ku, meninggalkan jejak berkilau.

Luhan menyantap batang penisku seperti seniman sejati, membasahi sebelum membiarkannya tergelincir di antara bibir lembutnya. Aku mengisi mulutnya sepenuhnya saat tangannya menggenggam batang penisku dan dia mengelus penisku sementara dia mengisap ujungnya pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Fuck…" Aku berhasil bernapas meskipun terengah-engah. "Kamu pasti sudah melakukan ini sebelumnya."

Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa selain menatapku dengan mata tak berdosa yang besar itu. Jari-jarinya bergerak untuk meremas bola ku lalu jarinya bergerak ke belakang dan menenggelamkannya. Aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang saat salah satu jari rampingnya menggores lubang pantat ku.

Awalnya ku piker dia tidak sengaja, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan ini dengan sengaja untuk meningkatkan tekanan, dia mengelus-elus lubang pantat ku yang terkatup, menusuk jari kecilnya di dalam saat dia meniup penis ku.

"Whoa. Apakah kamu seorang gadis nakal?" Aku tersenyum padanya sambil mengagumi caranya memperlakukanku.

Luhan membiarkan penisku keluar dari mulutnya yang basah dan menyeringai.

"Apakah kamu menyukai gadis-gadis nakal?" balasnya lembut, sambil menekan jarinya lebih jauh di dalam pantatku.

"Hell yeah!" jawabku. "Mereka yang paling menyenangkan."

"Good." Dia tersenyum. "Karena aku bisa menjadi apa pun yang kamu inginkan... Baik atau Buruk."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kemudian memasukkan penisku yang berkilau kembali ke mulut manisnya, mengisap lebih keras dan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya dan memutar kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi saat dia memolesku.

Aku mengerang keras ketika aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengais-ngais payudaranya yang nikmat, mendesaknya untuk melepaskan atasan bikini dan menunjukkan payudaranya ketika dia mengisapku.

Bintang muda itu begitu asik dengan melayani ku bahkan aku yakin dia tidak menyadari sudah topless, air liurnya menetes dari mulutnya dan dagu dan turun di antara payudaranya yang bergoyang.

Aku membelai payudaranya sambil membujuknya untuk mengisap lebih keras. Tangannya sekarang membelai punggung pahaku saat aku mulai menggerakkan pinggang ku dan memaju-mundurkan penisku di mulut cantiknya.

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan bagaimana ia seperti submisif, dan melirik antara kakinya untuk melihat bahwa ia bermain dengan dirinya sendiri sepanjang waktu saat dia mengisap penisku!

Kenyataan itu memunculkan sesuatu yang jauh di lubuk hatiku dan aku segera merasakan bahwa semua perasaan familiar yang memberitahuku bahwa waktuku hampir habis.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke atas bola aku. Kemudian dicelupkan ke bawah dan bawah.

"Oh. Fuck." Aku mendesah keras ketika penisku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sperma dan mendarat tepat di wajahnya yang cantik, mengenai tepat di dahi.

Luhan tersentak kaget sebelum dia bergegas untuk membungkus bibirnya di sekitar penisku yang berdenyut, sementara aku mngeluarkan sperma sampai ke bagian belakang tenggorokannya yang sempit.

Ketika aku akhirnya berhenti mengeluarkan sperma dia melepaskan penis ku hingga terdengar suara 'pop' dan mejilat bibirnya yang penuh dengan sperma ku. Dia tampak sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri sehingga dia benar-benar membuatku tertawa.

Aku menghela napas lega dan bersandar ke pintu saat aku melihatnya bangkit dan menekan bibirnya ke bibirku, menciumku dengan semangat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Secara alami aku sedikit terkejut dengan ini, tetapi aku juga enggan untuk menghentikannya karena gadis itu sekarang terbakar gairah!

"Kurasa sekarang giliranku." katanya sambil meraih menurunkan celana bikini dan telanjang bulat.

Xi Luhan perlahan melenggang menuju sofa, duduk dan melebarkan kakinya dan mulai bermain dengan dirinya sendiri untuk kenikmatan ku.

Aku hampir tersentak ketika menyadari dia benar-benar tidak memiliki bu kemaluan sama sekali, dan menyaksikan dia berbaring di sana sementara dia bermain-main dengan dirinya sendiri.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi pemandangan itu sebelum aku berjalan dan berlutut di antara kakinya yang melebar sempurna. Aku tiba-tiba mendapati diriku menatap vagina paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Aku menempatkan tangan ku di bagian dalam pahanya dan mendesak lututnya menekuk dan melebar. Lalu aku membungkuk ke depan dan dengan lembut menjilat klitorisnya dengan lidah ku.

Tangannya mencakar kain di sofa saat aku perlahan-lahan dan dengan cermat menjilat vaginanya dari atas ke bawah, sebelum masuk ke lubang kecilnya yang manis.

Ini menimbulkan erangan pelan dari bibirnya sebelum aku mendorong lidahku sejauh mungkin, menghabiskan seluruh kemaluannya dengan mulutku. Tangan Luhan berpindah dari sofa ke bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Ahhh… Nikmati aku." Dia mendesah saat aku memasukkan dua jari ke dalam vagina dan sedikit cairan mengalir ke tanganku.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik wajahku dan menjajarkan, dan kami saling mencium dengan sangat intens.

Aku belum pernah begitu terangsang dalam hidupku, dan meskipun lidahnya yang berbakat, aku bergegas kembali di antara pahanya yang melebar untuk melanjutkan menikmati vaginanya yang manis.

Luhan mengerang dan menggeser pinggulnya, menarik pahanya ke belakang untuk menekan lututnya ke dadanya.

Dia sekarang berbaring dalam posisi yang pasrah ketika aku menjulurkan lidahku ke vulva halus mengkilap dan menanamkan ciuman kecil manis di sekeliling pintu vaginanya, menyaksikannya berkedut.

Erangannya yang lembut dan seksi adalah musik di telinga ku dan memberi ku semua izin yang aku butuhkan. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk melihat betapa nakal dia sebenarnya.

Ketika aku memutuskan bahwa aku telah menggodanya cukup lama, aku menjentikkan lidahku ke vagina kecilnya yang ketat, menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan mengerang lebih keras.

Naik dan turun, bolak-balik Aku menjilati pantatnya dan vaginanya dan akhirnya menjulurkan lidahku ke dalam rektum mungilnya. Pantatnya begitu kencang hingga meremas lidahku.

Pada titik inilah aku menjepit kakinya dengan keras di dadanya dan menempelkan bibirku dengan kuat di sekitar sfingternya sementara aku mendorong dengan seluruh kekuatanku untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam ruang panasnya.

"Ugh. Fuck." dia mencicit sambil meraih ke bawah untuk menggosok lembut klitorisnya.

Aku terus menjamah vaginanya yang manis saat dia meronta-ronta di sofa dan mengeluarkan cairan dari vaginanya dan merembes ke pantatnya dimana aku menjilatnya.

Luhan akhirnya tenang dari orgasme dan menarikku untuk ciuman panjang lagi, menikmati pantatnya di bibirku. Tindakan ini sendiri memberi tahu semua yang perlu ku ketahui. Luhan benar-benar adalah gadis nakal kecil yang bersembunyi di balik pintu tertutup.

"Tolong..." dia mengerang panas ketika kami berbaring di sana bermesraan, dua jarinya terkubur di dalam kemaluannya. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard right now!"

Aku melebarkan kakiknya dengan lututku dan menempatkan penisku yang tebal di ujung pintu vaginanya yang basah. Luhan meraih penisku dengan tidak sabar menuntunku menuju lubang Kemaluannya

Aku hampir pingsan ketika akhirnya aku memasuki batas-batas ketatnya dan secara bertahap memenuhi dirinya sepenuhnya. Bahkan penyanyi mungil itu begitu ketat (dan basah) aku pikir aku akan orgasme saat itu juga, tapi untungnya berhasil bertahan.

Aku memutuskan untuk bermain lembut dan lambat dan memperpanjang sensasi "mengisi" dia sepenuhnya. Luhan di sisi lain tidak punya niat untuk menjadi "lembut." dia merespon dengan menarikku mendekat dan menciumku dengan keras di mulut saat tubuh kami menyatu.

Dada kami saling menekan saat pinggulnya perlahan berputar, memaksa lebih banyak penisku masuk ke dalam dirinya. Aku bisa mendengar suara lembut mengisap vaginanya mencengkeram penisku saat aku secara bertahap meningkatkan tempo.

Aku menurunkan wajahku ke telinganya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis padanya saat aku menumbuk gaya misionari pada vaginanya yang ketat di sofa.

"Kau suka PENIS BESAR di dalam dirimu sayang? "Aku mendesis saat merasakannya meremas pahanya di sekelilingku.

"Yes. Don't stop!" dia mendesah.

Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menarik kembali penisku dan menumbuk kemaluannya, memberinya beberapa gerakan pendek yang cepat. Ini sepertinya memiliki efek yang diinginkan saat dia sekarang menangis dan merintih di bawahku.

Aku menarik penisku keluar hanya untuk melihat seluruh batang penisku dilapisi dengan cairannya yang berkilau. Dia menatapku dengan mata bulat besar dan tersipu malu.

"Tolong..." dia terengah-engah kehabisan napas. "Jangan berhenti sekarang. Setubuhi aku sebelum yang lain kembali!"

"Apakah kamu yakin?" aku bertanya.

"Ya. Kamu bisa melakukannya dari belakang jika kamu mau!"

Lalu dia berguling dan menungging, mendorong pantat kecilnya di udara.

Ini hal yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat (Luhan telanjang dan menungging).

Aku mulai mengelus penisku. Aku memerintahkan dia untuk menggosok klitorisnya untukku yang dengan senang hati dia lakukan.

"Good. Good girl." Aku memujinya. "Sekarang letakkan jarimu di pantatmu."

"Huh?"

"Silakan."Aku mengulangi. "Aku ingin melihatmu menyentuh bokongmu Luhan."

Penyanyi itu ragu sejenak sebelum dia kembali dan mematuhinya. Kurasa dia merasa sedikit ragu saat melakukan tindakan cabul seperti itu di dekat mataku yang tajam.

Namun demikian, dia melakukan apa yang aku minta dan dengan lembut menyelipkan satu jari di antara lubangnya yang kencang dan merasakan basahnya lidah ku sebelumnya. dia menggesek lubangnya beberapa kali sebelum melilitkan jari kecilnya dan mendorongnya ke dalam dirinya.

Luhan mulai menjelajahi pintu lubang pantatnya saat aku mengocok penis ku, dan menyemburkan sperma ku ke pantatnya yang bulat.

"Oh. Aku mohon. Aku membutuhkannya." dia mulai ragu-ragu, gairahnya tumbuh dengan setiap tumbukkan jarinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu di dalam diriku, Sehun." dia mengerang. "Aku penis besar itu!"

"Yeah?"

"Please. Fuck me. Masukkan penis mu di pantat ku!"

Aku melangkah maju dan menggosok kepala penisku ke lubang licinnya, melumasi kejantananku sementara aku mengganti jarinya dengan jariku sendiri dan dengan lembut mendorongnya.

"Apakah itu yang kamu inginkan sayang?" Aku mengerang. "Kamu ingin Big Daddy memasukkan penis ini ke pantat bulat mu?"

Dia memejamkan mata dan mengerang puas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa sementara punggungnya melengkung tajam dan dia secara tidak sengaja membuat pose yang menggoda.

"Ugh. Fuck." dia menggerutu dengan gigi-gigi yang terkatup. "Ini sangat nakal. Kamu membuatku merasa sangat kotor dan nakal"

"Itu karena kau nakal ,Lu" Aku memberitahunya." Lihatlah dirimu. Bercinta di pantat dengan penis besar ini!"

Penyanyi ini mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke klitorisnya saat aku akhirnya mengubur sebagian besar tubuhku dan menggenjotnya.

"UNNGHHH GODDD." dia menjerit dan dia bergidik dengan kesenangan penuh nafsu.

Permintaannya memacu ku ketika aku mendorong lebih keras dan lebih dalam, dengan maksud memberinya pengalaman bercinta yang keras.

Aku memukul pantatnya dan diikuti dengan dua dorongan cepat.

"AAAAAHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCCK!" dia meraung kembali ketika aku merasakan lubang pantatnya menjepit penis ku dan dia orgasme dengan keras.

Aku menarik penis ku keluar dan sesaat kemudian aku menembakkan orgasme ku ke tubuhnya yang sempurna, benar-benar menghujani pantatnya dengan sperma ku yang panas dan lengket. Tepat pada waktunya aku mendengar dua temannya menggedor pintu.

"Luhan! Luhan! Apakah kamu baik-baik saja di sana ?!"

.

.

.

Note:

Jika tertarik akan gw lanjut bikin cerita drabble mesum lainnya :D

Apakah ada yang tartarik kalau BaekSooLu threesome? BaekSooLu versi yuri.. hohohoho..

Sekedar mengingatkan ini hanya sebuah cerita tanpa niatan untuk mis-gendering para uke :)

Be nice, okey :)


	2. Nights To Remember

_Warning: Threesome alert! Agak explisit…_

 _Klo gak kuat dan berujung emosi jangan dibaca :)_

.

.

.

 **Nights To Remember**

.

.

.

 _Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang dinamakan 'Friends with Benefits'. Perjalanan seks mereka selalu dilakukan hampir setiap malam. Hingga pada suatu hari Baekhyun memberikan hadiah menggiurkan untuk Chanyeol yang melibatkan orang ketiga._

.

.

.

Semua hal yang terjadi pada hidup ku lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Aku adalah Park Chanyeol dan orang-orang mengenal ku melalui profesi ku sebagai produser rekaman berusia 29 tahun. Aku memiliki hampir semua yang aku inginkan. Salah satunya adalah mempunyai teman bersenang-senang seperti Byun Baekhyun. Mereka mengenalnya sebagai si 'innocent' dari girl grup kesayangan negeri ginseng ini yaitu EXO Ladies. Menurut ku Baekhyun jauh dari kata Lugu seperti apa yang di elu-elukan netizen. Tubuh montok dengan payudara berukuran 34D menunjukkan sifat liarnya saat di ranjang.

Keuntungan yang sudah aku dapatkan adalah dia sangat mendambakan sex. Pada beberapa waktu kami menghabiskan kegiatan kami di tempat tidur, melakukan sex seperti binatang liar sampai kami tidak bisa diganggu. Kadang-kadang ketika kami sedang berada di tempat umum, Baekhyun akan sangat senang menyeret ku ke kamar mandi dan memaksa ku untuk melakukan quickie.

Kami selalu datang menghadiri pesta, tetapi tidak pernah memberi petunjuk kepada siapa pun, termasuk teman-teman dekat kami, bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kami di belakang layar. Baekhyun melakukan perannya dengan mengatakan pada media kalau saat ini dia sedang senang dengan status single-nya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun diam-diam pulang ke rumah denganku setelah kami minum-minum bersama teman-teman di klub malam terkenal di Gangnam. Sebelum aku membuka kedua sepatu ku, wanita berusia 23 tahun yang mabuk itu mendorong ku hingga aku terduduk di sofa baru ku. Dia membuang sedikit waktu melepas celana jins ku, diikuti oleh celana boxer ku, dan dengan kuat mengocok kejantanan ku yang sudah tegang.

Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati memberikan ku blowjob, memastikan mata ku terkunci padanya saat dia menggunakan lidahnya menjilat penis ku, lalu dia akan tersenyum dengan manis setiap kali aku mengerang keras. Baekhyun bahkan lebih antusias ketika mengisap testis ku.

Wanita seksi itu mahir mengisap kejantanan ku, tahu bagaimana cara mengatur napasnya, terutama ketika dia memasukkan penis ku sampai ke dalam tenggorokannya. Pada awalnya aku pikir malam ini seperti malam biasanya. Sebuah blowjob yang santai dimana aku orgasme di dalam mulutnya atau jika dia sedang dalam mood ingin menjadi gadis binal, aku akan mengeluarkan sperma ku di seluruh wajahnya yang imut. Tetapi malam ini benar-benar istimewa.

"Oh my… penis mu rasanya sangat enak. Aku akan membuatmu orgasme begitu hebat Yeol, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, biarkan aku memberimu sesuatu yang berbeda untuk dinikmati di malam ulang tahunmu" kata Baekhyun, sebelum menggeser tali bra dari bahunya, dan membebaskan payudara D-cup besar miliknya.

Dua buah gunung susu itu begitu sempurna di tubuh langsingnya, dan ketika Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memisahkan payudaranya, penisku berkedut ketika aku tahu apa yang dia persiapkan untuk dilakukan padaku. Aku mengerang ketika payudara yang lembut dan lezat menjepit penisku, bahkan merasa lebih luar biasa daripada yang pernah kubayangkan.

"Apa ini nikmat Yeol? Kau melakukan tities-fuck dengan payudara ku yang besar ini?"

"Uhhh God! Fucking incredible!"

"Apakah kau suka bagaimana penis mu terasa hangat?"

Baekhyun terus mendeskripsikan apa yang dia lakukan, menekan si kembar besar ini dan menggunakan payudaranya untuk memijat penisku dengan kuat.

"Aku bisa merasakan penis mu berkedut"

Dia tidak salah sama sekali. Aku merasa seperti ada aliran listrik mengalir sepanjang kejantanan ku saat dia menyentak ku dengan payudara besarnya.

"Aku ingin kan orgasme! Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat"

Dia meneteskan air liur ke belahan dadanya sehingga penisku meluncur di antara payudaranya yang licin dengan lebih cepat, gesekannya membuatku bergetar.

"Uhhh, unghh, F-F-fuck!"

Jari-jari kaki ku menekuk dan memejamkan mata ku ketika aku dengan kuat meledakkan sperma hangatku di lehernya dan di antara belahan dadanya. Itu adalah salah satu dari banyak malam yang tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

Kami selalu berhubungan seks dengan kondom, yang mana aku tidak masalah dengan ini. Tetapi pada satu kesempatan tertentu ketika kami tidak bisa mengendalikan gairah kami dan aku tidak memiliki kondom, Baekhyun membiarkan aku melanjutkan. Kami berada di sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan di Mansion milik Oh Sehun setelah acara Golden Disk Awards ketika Baekhyun diam-diam menyeretku ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah tempat mencuci.

Dalam satu menit setelah dia mengunci pintu, aku menurunkan celana panjang ku sampai ke lutut dan celana sutra milik Baekhyun terjatuh hingga melilit pergelangan kakinya, Wanita seksi itu mendorong pantat bulatnya dan merebahkan wajah innocent-nya di atas mesin cuci saat aku melakukannya dari belakang.

Aku harus menekuk lututku sedikit, mengingat tinggi ku yang seperti tiang dan melihat dia hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari lima kaki, bahkan dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

"Give it to me! Buat aku menjerit Yeol. Tidak ada yang akan mendengar kita di sini!" dia memohon.

Dia benar, DJ yang disewa tuan rumah ditambah beberapa orang-orang di mansion Sehun pasti akan menenggelamkan segala macam kebisingan yang Baekhyun dan aku lakukan di ruang cuci. Saat aku dengan keras memompa penisku ke dalam vagina miliknya yang sudah menetes, Baekhyun terengah-engah menggerakkan lengannya ke atas untuk memegang bagian belakang kepalaku dan menarik wajahku ke dekat wajahnya, memungkinkanku meraih meremas payudaranya yang besar dan lembut melalui bahan bajunya yang tipis.

Ini akan menjadi pemandangan menggiurkan jika seseorang berjalan di tempat kami pada momen yang tepat. Byun Baekhyun dengan sepatu hak tingginya, kakinya yang terlihat halus terpisah dengan gaun mahal yang diangkat di pinggangnya, tubuhnya yang montok terdorong keluar dan penisku memukuli vaginanya dari belakang. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat jauh ke dalam mata ku, lalu dengan lembut merintih,

"Teruskan Yeol... Kau bisa mengeluarkan di dalam jika kau mau. Bahkan, aku ingin kau ..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba melakukan twerking untuk menunjukkan betapa seriusnya dia.

"Ohhh my God..." Aku mengerang, melilitkan penis ku ke jurang hangatnya lebih cepat.

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuatku berniat mengejar klimaksku lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menaikkan volume pada erangannya sendiri dan terengah-engah. Aku tidak bisa menahan kegembiraanku, menurunkan atasannya, lalu menarik payudaranya yang besar keluar dari bra rendanya, meraih tanganku yang nakal di payudaranya yang menggantung.

"Ohhh Yeol! Lebih keras! FASTER! HARDER! Keluarkan bersama ku! Di dalam ku!" serunya, pinggul kami yang berkeringat saling bergesekan, nektarnya yang hangat merembes keluar dari lubang yang kutempati, membasahi kelamin dan rambut kemaluanku.

"Grrr ! Unghhh! Ahhhh" Aku mendengus keras sebelum aku datang, merasa bahwa lonjakan sperma ku mengalir deras di dalam,

"Ohmygod! OhmyGod! Kau sangat hangat di dalam ku!"

Baekhyun dan aku sama-sama terengah-engah dari orgasme kami yang keluar bersamaan, pahaku menekan rapat-rapat dadanya yang ketat. Aku menyelipkan semi-ereksi ku dari labia memerahnya, menyaksikan beberapa benih ku keluar dari lubangnya yang sedikit menganga.

"Sorry, hanya tidak ingin mengotori ini di bajuku, aku sangat suka dress yang ini!" dia mengakui, mengarah pada sperma ku yang menetes dari tubuhnya dan ke lantai keramik.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi, kamu menyukai ini semua kan?" Aku membalas dengan menggodanya.

"Eghh diam lah!" Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Jadi, kamu minum pil itu?"

"Well, aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Aku yakin kau sangat ingin melakukan ini dan, apa yang bisa aku katakan? Jauh lebih baik tanpa kita harus berhenti melakukan ini, kan?"

"Damn right, babe." Aku menjawab dengan senang hati, sambil menarik celana ku ketika Baekhyun menyesuaikan kembali bra dan pakaiannya, lalu kembali ke pesta seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Jadi, seperti yang kalian bayangkan, Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengacaukan segalanya. Tetapi, semua hal baik harus berakhir.

Mengingat diskusi antara aku dan Baekhyun ketika dia mengatakan bahwa lebih dari satu pria telah mencoba memasukkan jari mereka ke lubang pantat montoknya. Ini membuat kepala ku ingin pecah rasanya karena Baekhyun sering sekali memamerkan bokong indahnya di depan umum. Dia benar-benar mencari masalah dengan melakukan ini.

Baekhyun belum pernah mencoba anal dan ini merupakan tantangan bagi ku. Ini adalah satu hal yang dapat aku lakukan untuk klaim Baekhyun bahwa tidak ada pria manapun selain diriku yang bisa mengoyak bokongnya. Dan seperti apa yang di katakan Baekhyun sudah banyak pria yang berusaha untuk mencoba melakukan itu padanya.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah dia cukup mempercayai ku? Baekhyun menunjukkan lekuk pantatnya di hampir setiap pesta yang kami hadiri dan membuatku mengeluarkan air liur pada misi menjadi orang pertama yang bercinta dengan pantat si manis itu.

Tapi aku ingin apa yang aku lakukan pada pantatnya akan menyenangkan baginya juga. Aku tidak ingin dia menunda melakukan ini lagi, jika aku mendapat kesempatan dan aku tidak akan memaksanya, karena aku lebih suka dia memberitahuku, mungkin memohon padaku untuk melakukan pada lubangnya.

Keraguan pada diriku meyakinkan untuk menunggu sampai dia sedikit mabuk. Jadi ketika kami sendirian di apartemen ku suatu malam, dan menonton film sambil meminum beberapa botol wine, rencana pertama ku sudah dimulai. Dibutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit sebelum kami saling melumat, dan tak lama kemudian aku membawa Baekhyun ke kamarku. Aku membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur ku yang berukuran king size dan jatuh berlutut, mengubur kepalaku di antara pahanya yang kenyal dan mulus.

"Ooooh" dia menjerit saat aku dengan lembut mencium betisnya, mendorong kakinya agar aku bisa melihat dengan baik thong berwarna ungu yang nyaris menutupi celahnya.

Bahkan sebelum melepas celana dalamnya, aku bisa menghirup panas yang berasal dari vagina Baekhyun, noda basah pada bahan sutra yang semakin meyakinkan betapa basahnya dia. Menarik celana dalamnya ke satu sisi, penyanyi horny ini telah benar-benar mencukur bersih kemaluannya, labia-nya sehalus bagian atas piano grand! Mulutku basah kuyup saat melihat pemandangan itu, dan dia mengerang keras ketika lidahku mengelus panjang celah berairnya.

"Ooooh yeah… Ahhh… hisap terus Yeol!" katanya dengan penuh semangat, mengistirahatkan kakinya di pundakku sehingga telapak kakinya yang halus mengusap punggung atasku.

Aku benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya, menggali lidahku ke setiap celah vagina kecilnya yang lembut. Baekhyun meremas dadanya yang lembut melalui tank top-nya saat aku menjilat rakus vaginanya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya sehingga dia benar-benar bercinta dengan wajahnya dengan kemaluannya yang basah.

"Unghhh" dia mengerang nikmat ketika aku memasukkan dua jari ke dalam dan menyiksanya dengan lembut mengisap klitorisnya yang membesar.

Tubuhnya bergetar di sekitar lidah dan jari-jariku yang sedang menyodoknya, dan tepat ketika Baekhyun akan orgasme, aku menggerakkan lidahku ke bawah dan tepat ke lubang kecil pantatnya.

"Holy shit!" dia menyemprotkan cairan orgasme ke mulutku yang terbuka.

Ketika akhirnya dia merasa tenang dari orgasmenya, dia menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan pada awalnya aku pikir aku telah melewati batas dan membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"I'm really sorry, a-aku tidak tahan lagi" kata ku meminta maaf.

"Jangan meminta maaf. It was amazing..."

"Serius?"

"Uh huh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan nikmat seperti ini sebelumnya" katanya, dia mengerjapkan mata lelahnya.

"Apa kau mengizinkan ku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda padamu lagi?" Tanyaku, dengan lembut menekan ujung jari-jariku di antara pipi pantatnya.

"Maksud mu, kau ingin memasukkan itu di dalam ku?" Tanya nya sambil menunjuk penis ku yang masih semi-tegang.

"Yes Baek, jika kau cukup percaya padaku, aku jamin itu akan lebih baik dari apapun yang pernah kamu alami".

Tentu saja itu bullshit! Tidak mungkin aku bisa jamin hal ini, mengingat dia belum pernah mencoba sebelumnya dan Baekhyun pasti akan merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Sisi egoisku hampir bersedia mengatakan apa pun kepada Baekhyun jika itu berarti mendapatkan lampu hijau darinya.

"OK, let's do this Yeol"

"Serius?" kata ku terlalu bersemangat, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan PS 4.

"Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" katanya dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah dia tidak percaya dia benar-benar setuju untuk melakukan ini.

"OK, aku ingin kau relax. Berbaringlah dan letakkan bantal di bawah punggung bawah mu"

Dia melakukannya, secara naluriah mengayunkan melebarkan pahanya memberi ku pemandangan yang baik pada lubangnya. Baekhyun membantu dengan membasahi jari-jarinya dengan mulutnya dan kemudian menggosok celahnya, melumasi vaginanya. Aku juga menyapukan jari-jariku ke dalam lubang hangatnya di sekitar anusnya.

"Gosokkan vaginamu, Baek," pinta ku, tidak ingin memulai sampai dia melakukannya.

Dia menggunakan tiga jari untuk mengelus labia merahnya, dan saat pikirannya terfokus pada itu, perlahan-lahan tetapi dengan hati-hati mendorong jari telunjukku kedalam anus. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menutup kedua kakinya tetapi kesulitan dengan kepala ku di antara kedua kakinya.

"Relax baby.. Sentuh klitorismu dan tutup matamu" kataku dengan nada menenangkan.

Ketika dia melakukannya, aku mulai lagi dengan mengorek anus nya. Baekhyun menikmati lidahku mencolek dan menjilati kerutannya, aktris itu menggosokkan vaginanya lebih cepat sehingga lidah dan mulutku lebih sering menyerang anusnya.

"Aaaah damn!" dia mendesis ketika dia merasakan jariku muncul di dalam sfingter kecilnya yang panas.

Penis ku berdenyut. Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun mulai sedikit relax, gerutuannya sekarang berubah menjadi erangan lembut dan kemudian erangan menyenangkan. Aku melonggarkannya sampai pada titik bahwa dia mendorong tubuhnya ke depan untuk memasukkan jari-jariku lebih dama.

Karena tidak bisa bersabar lagi, dengan cepat aku melepaskan jari-jariku dari pantatnya, wanita seksi dengan wajah memerah itu memberikan ku tatapan tajam dan juga putus asa karena aku memotong klimaksnya.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Aku baru saja mulai menikmatinya!"

"Santai saja sayang.. Ini baru permulaan ...," kataku sambil membungkuk di atasnya, meraih batang penisku dan menggesekkan ujungnya di sepanjang celah sensitifnya, lalu menekan ke anusnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau siap?" Aku bertanya pada si perempuan cantik berambut brunette, Baekhyun dengan erat mencengkeram lenganku dan mengangguk untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja untuk melanjutkan.

"Jangan berhenti menyentuh dirimu Baek, karena ini mungkin sedikit sakit".

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika aku mendorong ke depan, merasakan dia menolak, membuatku tetap di sana selama tiga puluh detik. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kudengar adalah Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan vaginanya, dan menjerit, terutama ketika penis tebal ku akhirnya masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya yang sempit.

"That's it! Buka untukku.. ahh pantat mu sungguh sempit dan nikmat" Aku mengerang merasakan otot-otot anusnya.

"Unghh!" Baekhyun merintih, merasakan penisku berdenyut di dalam pantat putihnya.

"Kunci kedua tangan di bawah lututmu, Baek," aku memaksa, perubahan posisi yang sederhana itu memberikan pandangan jernih penisku yang menggenjot pantatnya, dan juga jari-jarinya bekerja pada vagina tembamnya.

Aku begitu terpesona dengan panasnya malam ini. Selama beberapa menit terakhir, aku memegangi pinggulnya erat, wanita cantik itu memandangku. Rambutnya kusut dan wajahnya dipenuhi keringat memberi aku anggukan untuk melanjutkan.

Aku menarik tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil saat aku mendorong ke depan, mengeluarkan air liur saat melihat pantatnya mengambil seluruh penis panjang ku, lagi dan lagi, dan testis ku menampar vaginanya yang berlendir.

"Fuuuccck I'm cumming" dia berteriak penuh ekstasi.

"Ahhhh Fuck! Euuungh!" Aku mengerang nikmat ketika akhirnya aku orgasme bersamaan dengannya menyembur ke isi perutnya, persis ketika vaginanya menyemprotkan cairan ke kaki kami dan mengotori seprai.

.

.

.

Jadi, kita sampai dimana cerita ini akan berakhir.

Pagi hari ini, aku menerima surat melalui pos yang memberi tahu bahwa aku harus melakukan wajib militer. Aku merasa sedikit putus asa saat membacanya, mengetahui bahwa hari-hari aku berpesta akan ditunda selama dua tahun.

Namun demikian, aku menyampaikan berita ini kepada Baekhyun saat kami menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh Luhan, kekasih Oh Sehun yang juga teman satu member Baekhyun yang dijuluki 'dancing queen'. Ada banyak selebritis muda lain yang juga hadir di pesta yang dia adakan untuk comeback EXO Ladies.

"Jadi kapan kau pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya, dengan jelas tertegun bahwa pertemuan rahasia kami selama enam bulan ada di ujung tanduk.

"Minggu depan"

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu?"

Tepat ketika dia mengatakan itu, Do Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba berjalan masuk. Kyungsoo, lead vocal EXO Ladies itu mengenakan gaun sutra merah yang memamerkan kulit mulus dan tubuh yang tak kalah seksi dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku ada ide. Tapi kau mungkin tidak akan menyukainya," jawabku, menganggukkan kepalaku ke arah si rambut hitam gelap sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat siapa yang aku maksud.

"Hmm… Kyungsoo?"

"Kau marah?" Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun, bertanya-tanya apakah mengakui ketertarikanku pada teman satu membernya yang imut itu membuatnya sedikit cemburu.

"Marah? Tidak sama sekali! Dia benar-benar seksi!"

"Aku pasti ingin sekali melakukan seks dengannya, kalau kau tidak keberatan? Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu karena aku cukup yakin dia membenci ku!"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi, kau tahu, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang suka dengan Kyungsoo" katanya, melengkungkan salah satu alisnya untuk menunjukkan siapa yang dia maksud.

"Kau juga?"

"Well... Aku tahu dia Bi meskipun dia lebih condong menyukai pria, tetapi dia pernah melakukan seks dengan Jaejoong, Tao dan Taemin. Tapi karena dia pacaran dengan Kai, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka berpetualang lagi. Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya dan lihat peluang kita" kata Baekhyun lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang Baekhyun diskusikan dengan Kyungsoo, selain kedua wanita itu saling memuji pakaian mereka masing-masing. Tapi aku bisa tahu ketika namaku jatuh ke dalam percakapan, mengingat tampang jijik Kyungsoo menembakku dari seberang ruangan. Pada saat itu aku berharap Baekhyun menyelamatkan seluruh rencana.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit para wanita berbincang, tatapan yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadaku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi satu minat, mungkin nafsu birahi. Dengan anggukan gembira dan wanita itu saling bertukar senyum, Baekhyun kembali ke arahku saat Kyungsoo menghilang ke kerumunan pengunjung pesta.

"Kau beruntung!" Baekhyun berkata dengan gembira

"Jadi ternyata dia dan Kai baru saja bertengkar hebat sore ini, itulah sebabnya dia datang sendiri dan dia sedang terangsang!"

"Kau bercanda? Jadi, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Aku bertanya, lebih dari sekadar penasaran untuk mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun mengubah tatapan Kyungsoo ke arahku.

"Well… aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau adalah salah satu teman terdekat ku dan dia menginginkan teman bercinta malam ini"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum iblis di wajahnya satu gelas champagne seolah-olah untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal yang hebat untukku.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?"

"Dia meminta ku untuk menemuinya di kamar kosong lantai atas. Luhan memiliki makanan dan minuman di sana juga rupanya. Aku akan mencairkan suasana dan membuatnya santai, lalu kau datang sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian dan kau memberikan pesona mu seperti biasanya" kata Baekhyun.

Setelah menenggak dua minuman pun keberanian muncul dengan sangat cepat, aku naik ke lantai atas dan mencari ke setiap kamar. Aku lupa bertanya pada Baekhyun kamar mana aku akan menemuinya sebelum dia pergi. Jadi ketika aku melihat satu kamar di ujung lorong panjang, aku membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan mendapati pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Dua wanita yang sangat ku inginkan sedang bercumbu hanya dengan pakaian dalam mereka, dan kurasa ini adalah kamar Luhan! Aku berdiri di sana, melihat di ambang pintu, menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar melakukannya, menjilati lidah, saling menukar ludah, dan mengelus-elus rambut panjang yang berkilau satu sama lain. Mengingat ada wanita-wanita seksi yang binal itu langsung membuat tegang sampai aku harus membenarkan celana ku.

Tangan Kyungsoo menjamah di kedua payudara Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus bra. Baekhyun menggeser thong milik Kyungsoo untuk menggoda dan menusuk vaginanya yang tampak sempurna.

"Holy shit" bisikku pelan, cukup terdengar untuk menarik perhatian kedua gadis itu.

"Satu orang lagi" Kyungsoo dengan senang mengundang ku bergabung dengan mereka.

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa cepatnya aku membuka pakaian, bersemangat untuk menjadi bagian dari kesenangan yang dimulai tepat sebelum kedatangan ku. Ketika aku bergerak menuju ke tempat tidur, satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa pada ku adalah boxer sutra. menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk melepaskannya dari tubuh ku.

Perhatian ku dan Baekhyun langsung berpusat pada Kyungsoo yang berada di antara kami. Kyungsoo dan aku memejamkan mata ketika aku mencium bibir lembutnya lalu dengan sigap melepas bra untuk membebaskan payudaranya yang kencang. Baekhyun dengan cekatan melepas celana dalam Kyungsoo di kakinya yang mulus untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik pada vaginanya,

"Oh, wow!" dia mendesah ketika mulutku menghisap payudaranya, menjilati dan menggigit putingnya.

Aku sendiri merinding merasakan jari-jarinya yang lembut membelai batang kejantanan ku yang terbungkus boxer. Saat aku membasahi mulut dan lidahku di atas dadanya yang terbuka. Pada saat yang sama, Baekhyun kini terbaring di antara paha Kyungsoo yang terentang.

"Fuck aahhh!" dia mendesah kenikmatan ketika Baekhyun menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam vagina yang sangat ketat, memainkan klitoris Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya.

"Keluarkan penis mu. Aku ingin melihatnya," katanya dengan nada putus asa, menatapku dengan mata yang sayu.

Aku berlutut di sisinya sehingga pinggangku sejajar dengan wajahnya yang terus berubah ekspresi ketika Baekhyun menjentikkan lidahnya ke kemaluan lembabnya atau jika dia dengan menyodok jarinya ke vagina Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar ketika penis enam inciku terpampang nyata, dengan lembut mengusapnya dengan jari-jarinya yang terawat yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Ooh my ..." Kyungsoo menyeringai, puas sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa ku bilang…" Baekhyun berkata pada Kyungsoo ketika dia melepaskan mulutnya di antara kedua kakinya, dagu Baekhyun berkilau karena cairannya.

"Fuck yeah!" Aku mengerang ketika Kyungsoo mencengkram penis ku dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa peringatan.

Mata bulat yang luar biasa itu menatapku saat dia terayun-ayun di atas batang kejantanan ku yang keras. Kyungsoo menangkupkan testis ku di satu tangan dan membuatku mendesah ketika aku merasakan kukunya yang tajam menyapu paha bagian dalamku.

Apa pun yang terjadi antara dia dan Kai jelas tidak berada di pikirannya, karena dia meniup penisku seperti seorang wanita haus seks. Sebanyak aku ingin membiarkannya terus berlanjut, aku membuatnya berhenti karena takut orgasme sebelum waktunya.

Baekhyun melepas bra dan pakaian dalamnya dengan warna senada. Mata Kyungsoo bersinar saat melihat payudara telanjangnya yang berukuran D. Aku dengan kuat mengocok penisku saat Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di tubuh Kyungsoo, memainkan payudara besar yang lembut itu di wajahnya. Para wanita itu saling menggesekkan vagina mereka yang basah dan pantat Baekhyun dalam posisi siap disantap. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan untuk melakukan doggy style pada Baekhyun.

"Dia sangat nikmat di dalam ku, Soo." Aku mendengar Baekhyun berbisik kepada Kyungsoo di bawahnya, ingin membuat Kyungsoo juga merasakan apa yang sudah biasa dilakukannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Ketika Baekhyun merintih dan mendesah di bahu Kyungsoo, aku melihat ke dalam mata sayunya, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang hanya membuatku semakin tertarik menggenjot Baekhyun semakin keras. Mencoba membuatnya orgasme lebih cepat agar aku bisa memasuki Kyungsoo.

"Ohhh wow, aku butuh bernapas!" Baekhyun berkata sambil berbaring di samping Kyungsoo, kehabisan nafas setelah genjotan cepat yang baru saja aku lepaskan kepadanya.

Aku mengarahkan perhatian pada Kyungsoo, wajah imutnya yang cemas dan lugu, mengetahui apa niatku, ketika aku berlutut di hadapannya di tempat tidur. Tanpa aku bertanya, dia melebarkan kaki rampingnya, menawarkan aku tubuh seksinya. Aku memegang penisku dan mengerang dalam hati ketika aku menggosok-gosokkan kejantanan ku pada kemaluannya yang lembap.

"Fuck me! Tunjukkan padaku kau layak untuk di tiduri"

Baekhyun memberiku kedipan, seakan-akan mengatakan padaku untuk menikmati malam ini seperti tidak akan ada hari esok. Mataku terpejam rapat saat aku menembus kemaluannya. Vagina Kyungsoo yang sangat ketat mencengkeram penisku. Kyungsoo terengah-engah seperti orang gila karena dia benar-benar tertusuk dengan penisku yang tebal. Pinggulnya mendorong ke atas dan kepala melengkung ke belakang saat aku bergerak lebih dalam di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun, yang telah merapikan rambutnya dengan model bun, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo yang mana sangat fleksibel karena semasa sekolahnya pernah menekuni gymnastic dan cheerleader. IDia mengijinkan ku menyematkan kakinya ke dadanya sehingga kakinya bersandar di belakang bagian belakang kepalanya.

Dari posisi ini aku bisa memompa lpenis ku ke dalam kemaluannya. Testis ku menampar pantat montoknya yang ketat dan Baekhyun sedang meremas salah satu payudaranya yang luar biasa.

"Omo Baek, dia begitu dalam dan sangat besar!" katanya dalam kesakitan yang menyenangkan, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan memegang bahu ku erat-erat.

"Mau menghisap vaginaku? Kau membuatku basah!" dia berkomentar setelah aku menggeser penis basahku dari lubangnya.

Sambil menyeringai seperti orang bodoh, aku mengangguk sebagai respon dan menyaksikan dengan kagum ketika Kyungsoo mengangkang di wajahku sehingga aku bisa menikmati vagina basahnya, memegang pinggulnya dan membiarkan lidah ku merasakan dirinya. Baekhyun memanfaatkan penisku yang menganggur, menjilati milikku yang bercampur dengan cairan milik Kyungsoo, lalu dia menghisap kepala penis ku yang masih sensitif. Kyungsoo terus menggosok pahanya yang sangat halus ke wajahku ketika aku menjulurkan lidahku ke lipatan basahnya yang menetes.

"Fuuuuckkk… ini sangat nikmat" Kyungsoo mendesah dengan suaranya yang merdu

Aku tidak sepenuhnya siap ketika Kyungsoo mencapai klimaks dan membasahi wajahku dengan cairannya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikan perhatian ku kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan Baekhyun terbaring di depanku dan Kyungsoo membelai payudara alami Baekhyun, ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kyungsoo tak ternilai ketika dia melihatku dengan perlahan memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubang pantat Baekhyun.

"It's so fucking good Soo!" Baekhyun mengerang. Sekarang dia meyakini bahwa anal adalah cara terbaik baginya untuk mencapai puncak kepuasan.

"Fuck! aku suka sekali dengan bokong ini!" Aku mendesah ketika aku mencengkeram pantat Baekhyun dan melakukan gerakan gergaji.

Untuk meningkatkan kenikmatan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo diam-diam meletakkan mulutnya di celah vaginanya. Menjentikkan lidahnya di atas vaginanya yang sensitif.

"Mulut mu tetap bergerak di kemaluannya, Soo. Sudah waktunya Baekhyun untuk orgasme" kataku padanya. Mendorong kepalanya ke antara paha Baekhyun yang lentur.

"Ohhh lebih keras! Ahhh more!" Baekhyun mengerang nikmat ketika aku menghentakkan dengan lebih keras dan lidah Kyungsoo berputar dan mengepakkan bagian dalam kemaluannya yang berwarna pink.

Aku berada di ambang pelepasan ketika Baekhyun orgasme. Aku mengambil risiko ketika aku menarik penisku keluar dari lubang Baekhyun. Menarik kepala Kyungsoo di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun, memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, dan menyentak penisku menghujani sperma ku ke wajahnya.

"Ahh fuck!" Aku mengerang ketika wajah Kyungsoo mulai dari kelopak mata, bibir dan pipi tembamnya dihiasi sperma ku.

"Sialan! Kau benar-benar membasahi wajahku!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan marah dan aku hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika dia turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Aku berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Kami berdua tahu bahwa ini adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah kami dapatkan lagi.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu, Yeol" katanya sambil menatap lekat mata ku.

"Me too. Aku akan rindu malam-malam yang sudah aku lewati dengan mu"

.

.

.

Note:

Beberapa readers kan ada yang protes tuh kalo Sehun dibagi-bagi, nah kalo Chanyeol semoga kalian oke-oke aja yaa... hahaha!

Kemungkinan besar gw bakal bikin threesome yuri ala BaekSooLu.

Hmmm... tapi gw bingung juga ceritanya. Belom dapet ide... hikksss :(

Anyway gw bakal hiatus selama bulan puasa... hahaha padahal baru update dua chapter tapi udeh hiatus. Yaudahlah demi puasa gw barokah jauh dari pikiran mesum.. hahaha

Bye... Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
